The Little Black Dress
by Aerial312
Summary: Alice's prom dress. How it came to be, and what Jasper thinks of it. Jasper's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Little Black Dress (1/3)  
Author: Aerial312

Pairing: Alice/Jasper  
Rating: M  
Category: Fluff/Romance  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated.

Timeline: Set during Twilight.

Alice sat on the bed, her laptop propped up on her thighs as she concentrated intently on the screen. The fingers of her right hand danced quickly across the touchpad. Whatever she was working on had her excited, so it obviously wasn't for school. I love to just watch her when she's focused on something like this, especially with the happiness I could feel radiating off of her.

"Are you coming in?" she asked with a smile, her eyes never leaving the monitor.

"You know I am," I grinned, stepping across the threshold. I closed the door behind me and locked it.

"I didn't know when. I wanted to speed it up a little."

She patted the quilt beside her. Grabbing my book from the nightstand, I crawled up beside her.

"Are you implying that I'm slow?" I teased, resting my head against her arm.

"You've been known to stand there for hours," she laughed, lifting her arm around me so my head lay on her chest. "How am I that interesting?"

"You have no idea," I told her truthfully, capturing her hand and kissing it.

She sighed contentedly, and rested her chin on the top of my head.

"Whatcha working on?" I asked, looking at the screen.

There was an image of a woman wearing an elaborate purple dress.

"Just some drawings," Alice answered, her hands returning to their previous spots on the touchpad and left button. Her arm had to wrap around my head to reach it, and I obligingly snuggled closer.

"On the computer?"

"I'm trying something new," she explained.

I watched as she made a selection from a line of little boxes on the left, clicked, and turned the lower half of the dress the same purple as the top.

"I drew them on paper, like usual, but I'm trying to color them in Photoshop. I filled in the main color, but I'm not sure how to do the highlights and shadows and detail," she added, scrunching her eyebrows as she stared at the computer in frustration.

"You'll figure it out. You always do."

As I told her this, her arm around my neck went ever-so-slightly slack, and I'm sure if her face were in my line of vision I would have seen her gaze go blank.

"Ah," she murmured, making a few selections from the various toolbars.

"You saw yourself picking the right tool?" I grinned, running my finger along the arm she held me with.

"I made the decision to put in a highlight, and there it was," she beamed.

Her embrace loosened again, and I chuckled. She was going to plod her way through this new task one vision at a time. I rolled from my side to my back, leaving my head against her stomach.

"Settled?" she asked.

"Mmmhmm," I answered, picking up my book from where it lay beside me.

"I'm not that good at this yet, so I don't want you to jostle my hand," she explained sheepishly.

I kissed her arm, and opened my book to the scrap of paper I'd left at my spot about halfway through. Alice and I sat like that, in comfortable silence, for a long time, the only movements were her fingers tapping at the keys and my occasional page turning.

Reaching the end, I snapped my book closed and let it drop to the lavender blanket. "Can I move?" I asked. I genuinely didn't want to mess up her sketch.

"Just a second," she told me, clicking away. "Okay."

I curled back into her, laying my cheek against her side.

"You want to see them?" she bubbled.

"Sure." Of course I wanted to see them if it kept her in this giddy mood. "You figured it all out?"

"I just had to concentrate a little at first. By this one, I knew exactly what to pick. My control still isn't great though…" she trailed off, clicking to open a folder which I guessed contained the finished ones.

The first one that came up on the screen was the one she'd been working on when I first came in. What had been solid purple now had detailed contour lines and shadowing. "This came out great, Alice."

"Look at this one!" she encouraged, pulling up another female figure, this one in a vivid green dress.

"Nice," I agreed. I noticed that the female figures in both drawings looked remarkably like her. "What are the drawings for?" I asked innocently, looking up at her.

She bit her lip and her eyes lit up mischievously.

"What?" I sighed into her chest with a smile.

"I want to go to the prom this year," she told me, spitting it all out very quickly.

I wasn't expecting that. I suppose I should have been when I saw her drawing ball gowns. I propped myself up on my elbow. "Really?"

"We haven't been to one in years. We've got to go to one in Forks," she pouted, with a full on puppy dog face.

I smirked at the cuteness of it, and nipped at her protruding lower lip. "Why do you want to go to the prom so much?"

"So I can wear an amazing dress," she answered, in a tone that implied that it was obvious.

"We've found other reasons for you to wear an amazing dress," I pointed out, memories of dancing alone in the woods causing the corners of my mouth to turn up into a smile. Now that was the kind of dancing I liked. Just the two of us and a radio.

"That's not the same," she sighed. "I love our dancing dates in the woods, but sometimes I just want to show off my pretty dress."

She continued to give me that look I couldn't say no to, not that I had been planning to. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her deeply.

"If you want to go, I'll go," I sighed into her lips, as she squealed in delight.

She pulled away to focus in on her dresses and I growled into her neck at our sudden loss of connection.

She ignored my frustration. "Which one?"

I turned my head to look at the screen again while she brought the images up. "Do I really get to pick?"

She paused for a moment, considering. "For being such a good sport, yes." I laughed as she continued, "First there's the purple one that you saw. It's the most elegant. Then there's the green one, and it's a little weird with just one shoulder strap. This pink one is a little more the typical prom dress—"

"Since when do you wear typical?"

"—It does have a really fun puffy skirt, though. There's this pink one that I don't really like—"

I chuckled. She buzzed with excitement as she continued. "And this black one that might show a little too much skin for a school function."

"That one."

"Really?"

"Really."

The black dress had huge geometric cutouts all along the body, nothing indecent, but a whole lot of exposed skin.

"You really like it," she smiled, noticing my reaction.

"God, Alice, that dress is going to look amazing on you." I snapped the lid of the computer shut and quickly slid it off her lap. She threw her right leg over my waist to straddle me. "Are you happy with my choice?" I asked, looking up at her warm, golden eyes.

"I didn't think you'd pick that one," she admitted, pushing her hips against mine, and leaning down to kiss me softly on the lips.

"You'd look incredible in any of them," I murmured, resting my forehead on hers, "But you were so excited about that one."

"It's daring, but still sort of tasteful," she summed it up, placing a line of feather-light kisses along my cheekbone.

"Mmmhmm." I slid my hands under her t-shirt and quickly had it over her head. She giggled, squirming on my lap, and I groaned, thrusting my hips up to meet hers. I pushed us up to a sitting position, and my shirt joined hers on the floor.

Alice yanked forcefully at my belt. "Oops," she laughed, tossing the half that had broken away at the buckle onto the floor.

I chuckled and she pulled the rest of it out, starting in on the button of my jeans. It was rare that all of our clothing made it through undamaged. Alice was just shimmying out of her leggings when we froze at the sound of hand on the door knob.

"You locked it?" she giggled, kicking my pants down the length of my legs.

"I didn't want to be interrupted," I told her, tossing her bra to the ground and cupping her breasts.

"Alice?" Edward called from the hallway. He was annoyed. Locked doors were a rarity in this house.

"What?!" Alice whined, shredding my boxer shorts as she pulled them off with a fierce tug.

I laughed loudly. God, that was hot. 'Go away, Edward,' I thought. I pulled Alice tightly into my arms and locked my mouth to hers.

"Oh," he stammered from behind the door. "It can wait. Could you find me when you're…um…finished?"

"Sure," she called quickly, replacing her lips on mine with a giggle. "What…" Kiss. "Did you…" Kiss. "Tell him?" She paused for a moment, still highly amused. "He's about to take a lengthy run."

"Good," I smiled, running my hands up the bare skin of her back. "I just made it very clear that he was interrupting something that he didn't want to see play out in my thoughts."

She gave me an evil smile as she shoved me down on the bed, leaning over me to whisper, "I'm so glad you locked the door."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Little Black Dress (2/3)  
Author: Aerial312

Pairing: Alice/Jasper  
Rating: M  
Category: Fluff/Romance  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated.

Timeline: Set during Twilight, after the adventure in Phoenix.

Alice bounded up the front walk from the garage, smiling when she saw me sitting on the stairs waiting for her. She nestled onto my lap, and I wrapped my arms tightly around her small frame, letting my chin rest on the top of her head.

"I missed you," I admitted, taking her small hand in mine.

"I was only gone for a few hours," she laughed, nevertheless pressing herself into my embrace.

I shrugged. "Doesn't mean I can't miss you."

She smiled, bringing her hands up to rest on my arm that encircled her shoulders. "Where is everyone?"

"Carlisle's at the hospital. Esme's gone into town. Rosalie and Emmett were going at it in the living room—which, incidentally, is why I first came outside—" she laughed, as I shook my head and continued, "And I imagine you ran into Edward before you left Bella's."

She nodded. "He'll be there for the rest of the day."

"How is she?" Our trip to Phoenix had brought be to actually care about the human girl, even if it didn't make being around her any easier. The fact that Edward, and especially Alice, lover her so much was enough to make me try really hard.

"She's grumpy, because Charlie is hovering," Alice sighed. "But he left when I got there to help Bella. She let me play with her hair," she grinned.

"She couldn't exactly run away from you," I laughed, earning me a swat to the thigh.

"Edward wants me to dress her up for the prom, as a surprise." She was bouncing up and down on my lap with excitement. "I knew just the dress, so I ordered it on her computer once I'd gotten her settled in the shower. That machine is so annoyingly slow. Oh! Where's the package that came for me?"

She turned to kneel on my knees, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

I laughed and kissed her on the nose affectionately. "Get something you've been waiting for?" I asked, pretending I didn't know exactly what had finally come in.

"My dress," she grinned. Her gaze went blank for a moment. "It's on the bed."

She tried to get up, but I held her down. She stuck out her lower lip, which I proceeded to catch between mine, tracing my tongue along the hard marble skin. Alice moaned softly, pulling herself more deeply into the kiss before letting her head rest against my chest.

"You don't play fair," she whined half-heartedly, drawing little circles with her thumbs on my shoulders.

"Oh, I think this is plenty fair," I murmured into her hair. "You want to see your dress, and I want to see you."

I hoisted her up a little further, so her head lay in the crook of my neck, and stood us up. "We could compromise," I smiled, picking up the newspaper I'd left on the stair.

Alice pulled back to look at me. "You are not seeing me in the black dress before the prom."

Mmm, that dress was going to look incredible on her. I pulled her more tightly to my chest as I thought about it. "What's so special about a prom dress? It's not like we haven't been to a dozen of them. I've seen most of your prom dresses beforehand," I argued as I opened the door.

Alice remained silent as we passed a half-naked Emmett and Rosalie lounging on the couch in a post coital stupor. Apparently they were in such a rush that only the essentials had been removed. Emmett smirked at me as I carried my wife up the stairs.

When we reached the top, Alice answered my question. "I didn't say you couldn't see it. I said you couldn't see it on me—"

"Why--?"

"Because I really want to wear this dress to the prom, and if you see me in it, you will rip it off—"

"I—"

"Don't—" she put her finger up to my lips, cutting me off. "I've already seen it happened."

I took her reprimanding finger into my mouth, and sucked on it gently.

"God, Jasper," she moaned, letting her had roll back.

I released her finger and whispered, "If you can wait to see your dress, I'm certain I can be gentle with it."

I lay her down on the bed beside the large box. She looked from me to the box a few times. I could feel her internal struggle. She yearned to see her new dress, but she was also incredibly turned on at this point. I pushed my hips against hers to remind her that I was too. If the picked the dress, I was not going to be happy. Alice laughed, obviously having seen both outcomes, and gave the box a shove out of the way. It tumbled off the other end. I rolled off of her and made short work of pulling off my t-shirt and khakis. I looked over as Alice let the cotton dress she was wearing fall to the floor. I paused for a moment, taking in just how beautiful she was, willing the sun to come out of the clouds and shine through our windows, so that I could see her sparkle. It had been a while. Her impatience got the best of her, and she launched herself into my arms, propelling us onto the bed.

I was grateful that Alice was so eager to see her dress, because at this rate, I sure wasn't going to last long. I could project how good it was for me, and that usually sent her over the edge, but it was so much hotter when I followed after her. There was something amazing knowing she could love me that much.

Today though, in little time, I collapsed into her with a grunt, and she tightened around me, whispering my name over and over. I stayed on top of her as our breathing evened out. We lay like this after sex frequently. It was almost as phenomenal as the act itself, our emotional bond was so strong.

"Jasper," Alice purred after a while, snapping me out of my reverie. "Can I see the dress now?"

I pushed myself off of her, and kissed her forehead before she rolled out from underneath me. She gave me a contented little sigh as she set about tearing open the box. I sat on the bed, watching her. She lay it on the bed, nodding.

"It's even better than I'd hoped."

On the hanger, it didn't look like much. There wasn't much fabric there. "Can I see it on you?" I asked softly.

She hesitated.

"I'll be good."

She searched the future for a moment, and frowned.

"What?" I demanded.

"It's fuzzy. You're determined to be good, but I think when you see it on, you're going to forget."

I grabbed her hand and gave it a big squeeze. "I promise that I will not tear your dress off…before you wear it to the prom, that is."

She laughed and pulled the black satin off the hanger. A moment she was pulling it on.

"No underwear?" I asked, curious.

"Does it look like I can wear anything under this dress?" she laughed.

Wow. Wow. Wow. That hadn't even crossed my mind. The dress was on now, but for the side zipper being closed. I was at her side quickly.

"Jasper…"

"I'll zip it for you."

She stared at me with trepidation.

"Al…relax. I told you that I couldn't tear it, and I'm not gonna."

I pulled the tiny zipper up its track being careful not to pinch her skin. I stepped back to take in the full picture.

"Wow."

"Yeah?"

I nodded, unable to find the right word. A beam of sunlight broke through the clouds and shone through the window. Alice smiled and stepped into the beam of light, and my jaw dropped. It took all the willpower I had not to jump up and take her into my arms right there. The way the sun shimmered off the bare triangles of skin left me speechless. She turned slowly in a circle, ending facing me. I sat on my hands as I continued to stare, hopelessly enthralled.

Alice stepped forward with a coy smile. "Will you unzip me?" she asked, adding, "Gently?"

I nodded, reaching out for the zipper, but getting distracted by a triangle of bare skin. Unable to resist, I traced the outline and her breath hitched.

"Unzip," she managed, flustered.

I knelt beside her, pressing my lips to the center of the triangle. She clenched her hand into my hair, and I carefully undid the zipper. Alice slide the straps off her shoulders and let the dress fall, pulling my cheek against her bare stomach.

"The way you were looking at me just then, Jasper, it was so hot I almost ripped the dress of myself.

I laughed, and stood up, lifting her with me. "I told you I wouldn't rip it," I murmured between kisses.

The dress lay on the floor, puddle of back satin, but it was intact.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Little Black Dress (3/3)  
Author: Aerial312

Pairing: Alice/Jasper  
Rating: M  
Category: Fluff/Romance  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated.

Timeline: Set during Twilight, after the prom.

Alice and I walked out of the prom holding hands. She was swinging them back and forth between us.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

I shrugged.

"Admit it," she laughed as we made our way across the parking lot. "You like to dance."

"I do like to dance," I insisted. "I just prefer when it's not in the context of a lot of people."

Alice had me on the dance floor the second we had walked into the tackily decorated gymnasium. For me, it was a good thing that we danced all night. It kept me occupied the whole time, so I didn't have time to focus on all the humans. For the few hours we were there, despite the crowd, my world revolved around nothing but Alice in my arms.

"Are we running or stealing Rosalie's car?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement as Alice contemplated the red convertible. Rosalie and Emmett were still locked together in a passionate embrace on the dance floor.

"She'd kill me," Alice sighed.

"I was hoping we'd run," I told her. I still entertained thoughts of dancing alone in the woods with her.

Alice smiled at me thoughtfully. "You are such a sappy romantic sometimes." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss me on the lips.

"You love it," I laughed, pulling her tightly against me.

"I do," she smiled.

We clung to each other for a moment on the edge of the parking lot that was empty but for us. After a moment, she pulled away, frowning.

"What is it?" I whispered in her ear.

"I don't know if I can run in this dress. I mean, my legs are open, but it's tight down to there and—"

"I can carry you," I grinned.

She thought for a moment, and then nodded. I scooped her into my arms, and made a quick glance around to make sure no one was looking.

"We're clear," Alice announced, tightening her arms around my neck.

In a flash I was off, running into the woods. Trees whizzed by on either side, the wind whipped around us as I darted through the ancient forest. After a moment, I came to a halt in a tiny break in the heavy woods. I kissed along Alice's nearly bare shoulder line, and gently placed her on her feet on the mossy ground. She grabbed the back of my tuxedo jacket tightly, burying her face in my starched white shirt. I kept my left arm firmly around her back, and traced the outline of one of my favorite bare triangles with my right, as we slowly began to sway back and forth to our own silent soundtrack.

My cheek rest on Alice's choppy, black hair. She'd tried to tame it in to 30's style curls, but after an evening of endless dancing, it was just as unruly as ever. A spiky tuft tickled the side of my face as I lowered my lips to kiss along her neck.

"Hold me," she murmured, pushing up onto her toes.

In a fluid motion, I lifted her up with one arm, cradling her against my body. Alice took my ear in her mouth, biting me ever so lightly, and I very nearly dropped her the sensation was so intense. I came to my senses quickly enough to pull her hard against me before I could lose my grip. Alice laughed, and clenched her knees around my waist. She ran her hand down my throat, and in a swift motion demolished 3 buttons of my tux shirt.

"I thought you liked me to dress up," I laughed, huskily.

"I do," she answered absentmindedly, as she tried to carefully undo the remaining 4 buttons.

"If you keep demolishing my clothes…"

Alice giggled into my neck. "We should go home."

"You don't want this to happen in the middle of the woods?"

"With all the hype we've built up about this dress, you really want to tear it off me in the forest?"

"I just want to tear it off you," I smirked.

Alice swatted my arm hard, but playfully. "Home."

I chuckled. It made no difference to me whether we did it on the forest bed or on our own bed. But obviously it mattered to Alice, so I tightened my grasp and took off into the woods. A minute later, I flew out of the trees, and across our lawn. We passed Carlisle and Esme on the porch without a word, charging up the stairs. It certainly wasn't the first time they'd been rushed by in the heat of the moment, but it usually wasn't Alice and I. Kicking our door shut behind us, I clambered up onto the bed, laying Alice down on the soft purple quilt beneath me. She quickly finished removing my already hanging open shirt, and it was tossed to the side.

Alice rest her hands flat on my chest, running her thumbs lightly along the puckered scars. I took a sharp intake of breath as her fingers continued down my side, tracing each and every half moon blemish she encountered. After 60 years together, Alice knew just how to touch me to drive me insane. Hell, she'd always known how to touch me to get me going. One of the more fun applications of her powers…

Alice pulled herself up to her elbows, and repeated the ministrations of her fingers with her tongue. At this point, my mind was blank. I was completely at her mercy. She shifted us, so that I was lying on my back on the quilt, and she was straddling me, the black satin dress hiked up to her waist. I snapped the lacy scrap of a thong that she was wearing off with a flick of my wrist, as she continued licking her way methodically down my abs. Her hands were busy as well, undoing my belt and the button of my trousers. Her lips reached my belly button and kissed firmly, her tongue darting into the crevasse.

I reached down and cradled her chin in my hand, nudging her mouth upwards to meet mine. My hands slid up the front of her dress, a smile forming on my face when I remembered she wasn't wearing a bra. I thumbed her breast through the smooth fabric, and Alice bucked her hips into mine. It occurred to me that the way the skirt of the dress was pooled around her hips, I didn't have to destroy it. I didn't even have to remove it.

"No," Alice protested, fluidly propelling herself to stand on the floor. "Not with the dress still on." She pulled my pants swiftly off, and my boxer briefs soon followed.

I laughed, sitting up and smiling. The hem of her dress had fall back down to where it belonged, long in the back and shorter in the front. "You want me to tear it?"

Alice stepped back towards me with a coy look on her face. She ran her fingers into my blonde curls, pulling my face into her plunging décolletage. "Jasper, I have been seeing this play out in hundreds of different ways since you picked this dress. In none of them is it still on."

I chuckled into her smooth, hard skin, shifting to my knees on the floor beside her. She was only just taller than me when I knelt. My head still resting between her breasts, I slowly traced the outlines of the four exposed patches on her front. Alice was getting impatient, but I continued my slow path, sliding my hand beneath the lone black diamond of satin that lay over her midriff. Carefully, I broke the connections on all four points of the diamond, tossing the small scrap of fabric to the floor, as I kissed a straight line down. Alice ran her hands along my back, rocking her hips into my arm.

I circled her bellybutton with the pad of my thumb, and she released my shoulders, sighing in frustration at my deliberate pace. The sound of tearing fabric made me look up. Alice had snapped the last connection on the bodice of her dress, and tore the thin spaghetti straps in her rush to slither out of it. She kicked the pool of black satin aside, and pulled me to my feet. I was thrust up against the wall as she leapt into my arms.

"Impatient are we?" I asked, my laugh turning into a deep moan as she settled herself in place and surrounded me.

I closed my eyes, relishing in the barrage of arousal and lust that was emanating off my wife. We moved together in a frenzy of passion. She finished with a yell, and I followed a split second later, pulling her as close to me as possible. Alice laid her head against my chest, purring contently. There was nothing that was better than making her this happy.

"Did this live up to your expectations?" I whispered,

Alice laughed softly, her cheek pressed to my bare skin. "I never saw the wall." I could feel the corners of her lips pulling up into a deep smile.

"I believe the wall was your idea," I chuckled, pushing off of it with my back, now that my legs were no longer jelly.

"Not so much an idea, as the nearest firm surface," Alice grinned.

I lay her on the bed, and started to push myself off her to lie on her side.

"Don't," Alice ordered. "Stay there, just like that."

"Ready for round two?" I asked, with a smile.

"I'm not the only one," Alice smirked, reaching out for my lips with hers.

It was going to be a busy night.


End file.
